The Belief in the Nuctracker
by Emma's Angel
Summary: When a young Brennan decides she is too old for Christmas magic, she receives a gift that may make her change her mind
1. Chapter 1

**Well, inspiration finally struck again. The Nutcracker is my favorite ballet and I was curious to see if I could place Booth and Brennan in this world and still pull it off. So here goes, be kind and Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year**

TheBelief in the Nutcracker

The slowly setting sun illuminated the winter sky in bright colors of purple, pink and red, and the ice crystals on the ground, known as snow, sparkled like thousands of tiny diamonds as a young girl gazed from her bedroom window.  
Tonight was the night of her family's annual Christmas party, and the young girl wasn't feeling very festive.

As the girl continued to stare out the window, the door to her room opened with a slow creak, and a well dressed woman; hair well coified, came to sit beside her. "Temperance," the kind woman asked, "are you okay? The party is about to start." Temperance turned from the window and faced her mother.  
"I'm not feeling very well," she answered with a sigh. "May I stay in my room?"  
"What's wrong?" asked her mother. "You always look forward to the Christmas party." Then she added, "Your Uncle has come a long way to see you."

"I know," said Temperance as she moved from the window to her brass bed. "But don't you think that I am getting a little old for Uncle Drosselmeier's games? I mean there is no such thing as magic."  
"What makes you say these things dear? You always believed in magic, and Santa."  
"Mother, do you honestly think that a large, fat man in a red suit can not only slide down our chimney but every one else's in a single night without getting stuck? It's implausable."

Temperance's mother sighed. "I thought this scientific phase of yours was just a way to deal with your grief, after your father died," commented Mother. "I am beginning to worry about you now."  
"It's not a phase!" Temperance practically shouted with indignation as she stood from her bed."And so what if it happened after Father died! It woke me up to the fact that there are some things you cannot change. It's called cold hard facts!"

"Well, it's my turn to be cold", announced Mother. "You _will_ get changed into your party dress and you _will_ join the rest of us downstairs." Mother stood and walked to the door of the bedroom. "Understood?"  
"Yes," Temperance answered before adding curtly, "Ruth". There was a brief pause as Christine crossed the threshold of Temperance's room. A flash of anger crossed the woman's face as she looked to her daughter, but quickly softened.

Temperance sighed as she grabbed the pale blue dress that was draped across the head of her bed and began to change her attire

The happy chatter of arriving guests filled the large home as cheerful music filtered out from the sound system. Laughter filled the room and tinkling glasses alerted ears to the sounds of merry making. Smoothing out the last few wrinkles of her dress, Temperance walked down the stairs and into the formal living room. Sliding smoothly past noisy guests, Temperace found her mother conversing with some friends near the buffet. One of the guests seemed to recognize her immeadiately as she began to gush over Temperance.

"Oh my goodness," squealed the dark-haired woman. "Is beautiful young woman, Temperance?"  
"Hard to believe isn't it?" replied Christine. "Fifteen years fly so fast."  
"Hello, Angela," Temperance spoke with a genuine smile as she hugged Angela. "One of the few people here I actually want to see."  
"Oh?" Angela asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Temperance thinks she too old for Santa Claus," informed her mother.

"Really?" Angela drapped an arm around Temperance's shoulder's.  
"There's no such thing as magic", Temperance confirmed. "Santa Claus is just the figment of a writer's imagination to make children behave or they won't get any gifts."  
"Honey, just because there may or may not be a fat man in a red suit flying in a sleigh does not mean he doesn't exist."  
"Acually Santa Claus is the nickname given to a 3rd Century man by the name of St. Nicholas," a male voice interrupted, walking towards to the two ladies. "Sorry did I break up something?"

"Temperance has decided to no longer believe in Santa," Angela informed the man in the tuxedo. Then she reached over to kiss him on the cheek. "So how was work, Jack?"  
"Meh, the usual," he responded with blase'. "Just a bunch of geeks and nerds tryingto figure out the secrets of the universe, and getting nowhere."  
"I hope someday to join you at the Jeffersonian," Temperance boasted. She even stood slightly straighter than she had before.  
"That'd be great, kiddo," answered Jack.  
"I'm not a kid!" spat Temperance. "I'm fifteen!"  
"Oops, sorry." Jack threw his hands up in defense. "I didn't mean to rile the Brennan temper."  
"It's not any worse than that Hodgins know-it-all gene," accused Angela.  
"Hey! Whose side are you on?" Jack threw back. "You married me, remember?"  
There was a brief moment of tension and then the three began to giggle. As the party continued, the doorbell sounded.

"I'd better get the door," Temperance said with a hint of sadness of having to leave Jack and Angela's company. The doorbell sounded again as Temperance reached for the door. Upon opening it, a tall, gray-haired man carrying several boxes walked through the door.  
"Thank you my dear," said the man who spoke with a slight accent. Setting the gifts on the table that sat beside the door, the man preceded to take off his coat. Temperance took it and placed it in the closet behind. When Temperance turned back around, she could clearly see that the man standing before her wore a suit that looked as if it came from another time. A gentler time. A time Temperance sometimes wished she could visit.

"Oh my stars!" said the man as he gazed at Temperance. "Could this radiant sapphire be my beloved niece?"  
As much as Temperance tried to stay logical and based in reality, there was something about her uncle that somehow made her release that child-like side of her she had left behind.  
"Hello, Uncle Drosselmeier," Temperance said as she gave her uncle a hug. "Merry Christmas."  
"And a Merry Christmas to you too, my dear." replied Drosselmeier as he hugged Temperance.  
"Peter! Oh, I am glad you could come!" Christine's voice filled the foyer as she hugged her older brother.  
"Always, my dear sister." said Drosselmeier. "I was sorry to hear about Max. He was a good father, and a loving husband."  
"The cancer came so suddenly, we didn't have time to really realize what was happening." Christine began to tear up. "He always loved this time of year." Drosselmeier nodded sympathetically, as he noticed Temperance quickly leave the room.

"Temperance took the news hardest of all of us," Christine informed her brother. "Russ cried in his room for a month and Temperance...Well, she drowned her sorrows in her father's books. I suppose she wanted to remain close to him somehow."  
"I noticed that her usual fire was missing," Drosselmeier noted. "But let's not dwell on that now. It's Christmas! And we should celebrate!" And with that, Drosselmeier and Christine disappeared into the flurry of cheerful guests.

As the evening wore on, Temperance tried to be a proper hostess and chatted politely with her mother's friends and family she really wasn't all that interested in. Even Jack and Angela sounded boring after a while. So Temperance retreated to a window seat and resumed her earlier pasttime; staring at the falling snow.

"Why don't come play with us?" asked a young voice. Temperance tore eyes from the window and inredulously; "because, Russ, unlike you I am not a child. And therefore I have no interest in your childish games."  
"You're just sore cause Santa's not gonna give you any presents," teased her brother, his brown eyes blazing.  
"Russ, there is no Santa," Temperance reminded him.  
"Is so!"  
"Is not!" retorted Temperance.  
"There is so a Santa!"  
"Russ? When are you gonna grow up!" Temperance barked. "You're Twelve for Pete's sake!"  
"I'm never gonna stop believing in Santa Claus." Russ then thought for a moment before shouting, "Grinch!"

"I am not!" Shouted Temperance.  
"Am too!" Russ responded.  
"It's 'are' too, not 'am' too. Geez, you're so childish."  
"At least I'm not a grumpy witch!"  
Temperance was about to respond when she heard a voice from the other call out; "Come children! Drosselmeier has agreed to grace us with one of his magic acts!" Applause and cheers roared through the house as Russ said to Temperance; "You enjoy sitting here by your stuffy old window. I'm gonna go watch the magic act!"

Temperance was about to correct Russ that there was no magic but he turned and darted off to the other room before she could get a chance to. Shrugging her shoulders, Temperance returned to staring out the window. Soon "oohs" and "ahhs" echoed from the other room where apparently her uncle was mesmerizing the crowds with feats of magic.

"Magic," Temperance scoffed. "Bah, Hum-"

That's when Temperance realized that maybe she was forgetting about having fun. She remembered reading _"A Christmas Carol_ last year, was quite struck by Ebenezer's cold and caulus ways. But that was also before she realized how cruel the world really is. She hated her mother for sheltering her for so long about the cold and harsh realities of life. And yet, a part of Temperance still yearned to be the young girl she used to be. The one who dreamed about flying reindeer and magic men. One of her favorite Christmas traditions was seeing the local ballet company perform "The Nutcracker" with her father. Now that he was gone, that tradition was over. And so was magic and the reindeer.

Hearing the sounds of laughter, Temperance's heart began to tug at that she should join them, but she just couldn't bring herself too. But the "oohs" began again, Temperance stood from her window sill and crept to the room where Drosselmeier was performing. The adults had, by now, joined in the viewing and so seeing the perfomance was next to impossible.

Temperance wasn't sure but she thought she could see a jester dancing around making the children up front giggle with giddiness. Temperance began to push her way through the throng of people, stopping to peek between elbows and knees. She couldn't see much, and she could have sworn she saw a real live ballerina dancing and spinning. The next time she looked she saw what she thought was a toy solider performing marching drills. By the time Temperance was finally able to see, Drosselmeier was taking a bow as the audience applauded. What made Temperance tilted her head in confusion and curiosity where the ballerina, clown and soldier toys that looked suspiciously like the dancers she had seen yet they were toys lying in a heap at her uncle's feet.

"And now," Drosselmeier held up his hands to either side. "I will give these magical toys to one of you." Drosselmeier pointed to the children in front. Temperance felt a twinge of sadness run through her as the Ballerina, clown and soldier found new homes. Temperance turned to leave but Uncle Drosselmeier called her back.  
"Temperance, could you please come forward,child." Temperance turned back around and saw her uncle with his hand outstretched, beckoning to her. Feeling rather embarrassed at having been called out and curious as to what her eccentric uncle wanted, she stepped towards him.

"Now, I know you don't believe in a whole bunch of Hocus Pocus," Drosselmeier stated matter-of-factly as he turned to grab something something behind him. "But I know you would love this." With a dramatic flare, Drosselmeier presented Temperance with a tall, wooden Nutcracker. Temperance's eyes watered. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. The Nutcracker wore a solider's uniform similar to the toy solider her brother held, only in green. If Temperance could guess a year, it would be late Victorian, or Turn-of-the-Century.

Delicately, Temperance took the wooden man from her uncle and held him aas if he were a priceless artifact.  
"Oh, Uncle," Temperance mused. "He's beautiful. Wherever, did you get him?"  
"That's not important," Uncle Drosselmeier avoided. "What is important is if you believe me when I tell you that's a magical Nutcracker?"  
"Oh, please Uncle," Temperance begged. "There's nothing magical about him. It's made out of wood."  
"So was Pinocchio, but he was magic." Drosselmeier reasoned.  
"Pinocchio was brought to life by a fairy, who by way, was a work of fiction." Temperance reasoned back. Drosselmeier smiled. "Alright, Tempe, you win this one. But he rather special. Can you promise to take good care of him?" Temperance nodded in compliance. "Alright then." Drosselmeier then guided Temperance back into the crowd and began to perform more magic tricks. Temperance shook her head at the crazy idea that Nutcracker's were real. That too, was just a work of fiction.

"So what are you gonna do with a dumb old Nutcracker?" sneered Russ. "At least mine can do things." Russ then showed Temperance how articulated his toy was.  
"You don't get it, do you?" Temperance snapped. "This Nutcracker is Uncle's way of helping to keep Father alive."  
"All it's good for is cracking nuts," Russ piped back. "Here I'll show you." Russ then snatched the wooden man from Temperance's grasp and began to run.  
"Give that back!" Temperance cried and bolted after him. Russ was the quicker party and found the bowl of nuts on the buffet for guests.  
"See, it's for cracking nuts," Russ said as he brought the back of the Nutcracker down on the walnut he had placed in its mouth. Before Temperance could cry "NO!" the sound of cracking sounded, and it wasn't the walnut.

"You...you...You just couldn't be happy until you broke it!" Temperance cried as she snatched the nutcracker back from her brother. The wood had split the mouth piece in two, leaving a gap.  
"You JERK!" and with that Temperance shoved her brother hard. Russ slammed against a wall making a glass jar fall from a table and shatter to the ground.

"What's going on in here!" Christine shouted as she a several guests followed her into the dining room. "Temperance! Russell! Would one of you care to explain to me what happened in here!"  
"Russ broke my Nutcracker!" Temperance cried out, her eyes beginning to water.  
"I didn't know it was going break! Honest!" Russ defended.  
"You did it on purpose!" Temperance spat back.  
"Children!" Christine yelled. "I thought we had outgrown these childish games."

Just then, Uncle Drosselmeier appeared.  
"Oh, Uncle Drosselmeier, Russ ruined the Nutcracker you gave me. Can you fix him?" Temperance rushed to her uncle. Drosselmeier stroked an invisible chin.  
"Hmm," he pretended to contemplate. "Do you believe in magic?"  
"What?" Temperance asked. "What has that to do wi-"  
"Do you believe in magic?" Drosselmeier repeated emphatically.  
Temperance knew what Drosselmeier asked, but it didn't make sense. Magic wasn't going to fix the toy, glue would. But in her desperation she humored her uncle.  
"Yes! Yes! I believe! I believe in magic! Now please fix it!"

Calmly, Drosselmeier took the nucracker, ran a finger down the spilt and reached out to Temperance. "Have you a handkerchief?"  
"Um, no," answered Temperance. Then she saw the cloths napkins setting on the table. "But I do have one of these."  
"It'll work," accepted Drosselmeier. "Now, tie the napkin around his mouth, it will help."  
"But you didn't do anything."  
"Ah, ah, ah," tsked Drosselmeier. "Trust me."

At that moment the clock struck the hour. Drosselmeier looked at his pocketwatch.  
"Oh, dear. It's getting late," he mentioned. "Well, must be off. Merry Christmas Children."  
"Merry Christmas, Uncle Drosselmeier," Temperance and Russ said as they hugged their uncle good-bye.

"Merry Christmas, Christine." Drosselmeier said as he walked towards the door.  
"Merry Christmas, Peter," Christine followed Drosselmeier to the door. "I'll follow you out."  
Soon other Christmas guests began to leave as well. Even Jack and Angela had to leave, they had to get their house ready for Santa. As the guests dwendeled, Temperance and Russ headed to bed. But before Temperance left, she placed her Nutcracker by the fireplace. Not so close as to burn, but close enough that whatever invisible glue her uncle had used would seal faster in the warm heat. After lovingly gazing at the nutcracker one last time Temperance headed up the stairs and to her room.

As Temperance changed her clothes and lay down in her bed, she had no idea what strange and wonderful adventures she would go on.

**Well, there's part one. There will be at least one more, maybe two if I can manage it. What did you think? Reviews are inspiration! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The chime of the Grandfather clock in the ballroom echoed through the house signaling the half hour. Temperance rolled in her bed as the small clock on her bedside table chimed with the Grandfather clock. For some reason, Temperance was finding it difficult to sleep. For the last hour, Temperance had shifted from side to side trying to drift back to sleep. But as she looked at the clock read it was one thirty, Temperance knew she had lost the battle.

Hoping to gain an advantage, Temperance peeled back the covers, slipped on her robe, and headed downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, Temperance headed for the refrigerator. Looking around, she spied the large container of milk still chilling on the top shelf. Deciding on the milk, Temperance grabbed a glass from the cabinet above the sink and filled it half way. Sitting at the island Temperance began to replay the nights over again in her mind.

The dancing, the music, the laughter, her Uncle Drosselmeier's gifts, all these images made her smile. That is until she thought of the nutcracker Uncle Drosselmeier gave her. Anger surged through her as she recalled how Russ yanked the nutcracker from her hands and then broke its jaw. A gentle sadness fell over Temperance as she thought of her nutcracker by the fireplace. Rising from her seat, Temperance exited the kitchen and made her way down the hall to the ballroom.

Walking inside, Temperance glanced towards the direction of the fireplace. The once roaring fire was now a gentle crackle, as Temperance approached the chaise lounge that sat by the fireplace. Kneeling down, Temperance grabbed the wooden toy that she had placed against the leg.

"Poor Nutcracker", Temperance said as she looked at the napkin tied gently around the nutcracker's head. "I can't believe Russ was so mean to you. I can't believe I'm talking to an inanimate object!" Temperance stood quickly, yet she still held the Nutcracker. Sitting gently on the lounge, Temperance gazed at the wooden doll. As the fire began to die down further, Temperance longingly thought back to when her father was alive. Back when she felt joy in her heart. The large brown eyes of the toy remind Temperance of her father's. If only she could find someone who was as strong as her father had been.

Temperance missed the dances she would attend with her father and mother. Standing the nutcracker on a table Temperance carefully removed the napkin from the nutcracker's face. To her amazement, the crack in his mouth had healed! "This is not possible!" she exclaimed. Temperance continued to stare at the Nutcracker. Allowing her mind to wonder once again, she imagined the wooden figure talked to her. Slipping off her robe and pulling the sides of her nightgown in a curtsey, Temperance responded to the unspoken question, "Thank you, sir, I would love to dance with you."

Temperance then picked up the Nutcracker and began to slowly waltz around the room. Round and round Temperance danced, her nightgown flowing around her as she held the nutcracker high in the air. As Temperance spun around, she bumped into a table stubbing her foot. "Ow!" She exclaimed, dropping the nutcracker on the lounger.

"Stupid table!" she cried out. "This is what I get for acting childish!" Grabbing her robe, Temperance began to walk towards the foyer, but a large shape made her stop in her tracks. Scanning the room, Temperance saw nothing but could hear footsteps shuffle in the dark. Immediately, Temperance felt her heart begin to race. Standing absolutely still, Temperance listened to the air around her. Searching the darkness, she tried to locate the source of the sounds, but what little light the fire provided played tricks with her vision. "I should try and wake Mother," Temperance whispered aloud to herself as she stared at the staircase in the foyer. Deciding to make a run for it, Temperance darted for the doorway.

Her full effort into her run was suddenly and severely halted by the shape returning to the doorway, blocking her escape. Inhaling sharply, temperance tried to stop, but her slippers would not grip and instead she slipped and fell backwards to the floor. She could not see a face, but the intruder had unusually sharp teeth for a human.

"Where are you going, pretty?" growled the shadow's sinister voice.

Temperance began to scamper backwards across the floor, hoping to escape the predator. "Wh- what do you want?" She stuttered in her attempt to distract the intruder.

"What rightfully belongs to me," said the voice as it followed Temperance across the floor. Having reached the light of the fire, Temperance could now see what her intruder looked like. As the shadow stepped into the light, Temperance could see a long face, with narrow eyes, long nose, and wide mouth. While it looked like man, he more accurately resembled a rat, a thought that didn't sit easy with Temperance's fear of the rodents. The man's glistening, sharp teeth only further confirmed her thoughts about the man's appearance.

"Take whatever you want, just please don't hurt me," Temperance pleaded with the rat man.

"But you're such a pretty thing," the rat man smiled as he began to advance on Temperance. She opened her mouth to scream, but a hand covered her mouth.

"Shh", hushed the rat man as he pressed his hand further over Temperance's mouth. "Can't have anyone hear us now can we?"

Tears began to pool in her eyes and Temperance prayed for help. The rat man laid Temperance flat in the floor and maneuvered over her. Tears following on their own, Temperance gathered all her courage and focused it all to her feet. With one massive shove, Temperance flung her attacker across the ballroom.

"Why you little trollop!" exclaimed the rat man. "You are gonna pay for that one!"

The sound of metal unsheathing echoed through the room. The moonlight that filtered in from that side of the room illuminated the sword like a shooting star. Raising the sword high above his head, the rat man advanced on Temperance as she tried to scramble to her feet. Glancing behind her, Temperance raised her arm instinctively to protect her (albeit a futile action) from the sword's blow. Bracing for the pain, none came. Instead she heard the clank of metal against metal.

Opening her eyes, Temperance could see that another sword and blocked rat man's sword from her. Following the length of the blade, Temperance again found herself in shock and completely unable to speak as she saw who her rescuer was.

"Nutcracker!" It was indeed her nutcracker! Somehow, her nutcracker had not only come to life, but was her size. Or was she his size? Glancing around her, the room did appear somehow taller than she recalled. Is it possible for a Christmas tree to be 40 feet tall? Surely the servants could not have been able to reach the top of a 40 foot Pine and decorate it.

Temperance's attention returned to the life or death situation she found herself in as her Nutcracker simply nodded at her then used all his force to push the rat man back a few more feet.

"That will be the last time you interfere with me, Prince!" the rat man shouted as he raised his sword to advance on the Nutcracker. Without a word, the Nutcracker brushed aside the rat man's advance. In no time at all, a full-fledged sword fight was taking place in the ballroom. Clangs and scrapes of metal against metal seemed to echo through the room.

Quietly, Temperance gathered herself and ran towards the door. The rat man spotted Temperance vying for the door and switched his focus to her. Shoving the Nutcracker out of way, the rat man darted after Temperance.

"Oh, no you don't!" exclaimed the rat man. "I'm not done with you yet!"

"Temperance!" exclaimed the Nutcracker. The sound of the Nutcracker calling her name, made Temperance stop. Seeing the rat man charging towards her, she turned to run away, but in her haste forgot about the buffet that stood by the door.

Temperance slammed into the side of the buffet as the rat man raised his sword and swung. Temperance ducked and tried to move out of the way, but doing so she landed on the floor. The rat man then slammed against the buffet as well, the force of his weight causing a vase on the buffet to fall down and shatter into a thousand pieces. Unfortunately, it landed on Temperance's head knocking her unconscious.

The Nutcracker rushed to the girl's aide, swinging his sword in the process. Several jabs and thrusts were exchanged before the Nutcracker was able to gain the upper hand and sliced the side of the rat man's face.

"This isn't over," the rat man warned.

"You know where to find me," the Nutcracker taunted. The rat man simply growled as he backed away into the shadows and disappeared.

Rushing over to where Temperance lay, he placed a hand on her wrist and saw she was alive, just knocked out. Turning her head, the Nutcracker saw she had a nasty gash on the side of her head where the vase had shattered.

"Oh, God," whispered the Nutcracker. "Temperance, can you hear me? Temperance, you need to wake up."

Slowly, Temperance began stir. A slight moaning as she regained consciousness, realization of pain alerting her body.

"Temperance," the Nutcracker asked. "Temperance?"

Temperance slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus. As she looked around, she could tell that the light from the fire was brighter and there seemed to be more than figure beside her. Slowly, Temperance regained her vision. Then she realized that the fire was brighter because it wasn't a fire. It was sunlight. The figures standing around her became her mother, brother and what looked like Dr. Gordon. And finally, she wasn't downstairs on the chaise lounge; she was in her room, in her room, with a bandage around her forehead.

"Temperance," asked Dr. Gordon. "Do you know where you are?"

"Mmm….my..my bedroom," Temperance said groggily.

"Very good," said Dr. Gordon, his kindly British voice and robust frame filling her senses. "Do you know your name?"

"Temperance," she responded assuredly. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Temperance, dear," Christine stepped forward to the front of the bed. "You received a nasty bump on the head. We wanted to make sure your brain was alright."

"I- I hurt my head?" Temperance questioned.

"Yes, on Christmas Eve, we heard the sound of glass breaking and when we got downstairs, you were on the floor of the ballroom, a nasty gash in your head." Christine explained.

"How long was I out?" Temperance asked.

"almost a week," answered Russ.

"A week!" exclaimed Temperance. Christine came around and sat on the edge of the bed and took Temperance's hand. "Darling, what were you doing down there?"

Temperance had to think about it for a moment before it suddenly hit her. "Nutcracker!" And without thinking, Temperance rushed out of the bed and towards the door. But her head began to spin suddenly and Dr. Gordon was fortunate enough to catch her before she fell again.

"Temperance, child," said Dr. Gordon kindly. "You really should not be out of bed yet. You should get more rest."

"But I have to find out if he's okay!"

"Find out if who is okay?" Christine replied becoming concerned for her only daughter.

"The Nutcracker!" Temperance said as she wrenched free from Dr. Gordon. "Please, I have to make sure he's safe!"

"Darling, are you talking about that wooden toy Uncle Drosselmeier gave you?"

"Yes! Please, he was going to kill him!"

"Kill who?" Christine asked, fearful her daughter's sanity was slipping before her eyes.

"The Nutcracker! Oh, please you don't understand!" tears began to fill Temperance's eyes.

At that moment, the door opened and Uncle Drosselmeier peered through the door. "May I come in?"

"Oh, Uncle!" Temperance threw herself into her uncle's arms. "Please tell me is the Nutcracker safe?"

"Why do you ask, dear child?" Drosselmeier asked his niece.

"She's raving about someone trying to kill her nutcracker," Christine informed Drosselmeier.

"I know they think I'm going crazy, but I'm not! I know what I saw! Some man tried to attack me and the Nutcracker saved me!"

"I fear she's suffering some kind of delusion from her fall," Dr. Gordon noted.

Glancing around at the people in the room, Drosselmeier planned his next move. Taking Temperance by the hand, he led her back to her bed.

"You need your rest." Temperance opened her mouth to protest, but Drosselmeier placed a finger over her mouth. "Hush now. I will take care of everything."

Quietly, Temperance laid her head back on the pillow. Then, standing from the bed, Drosselmeier extended his arms outward. "Come, let's leave her to rest." Nodding in agreement, Christine, Russ, and Dr. Gordon were escorted out by Drosselmeier. A few minutes later, Drosselmeier returned to Temperance's room.

"Uncle, you know I'm crazy?" Temperance asked as her uncle sat down beside her.

"I believe you saw what you saw, Temperance," Drosselmeier held out a small bundle covered with a cloth. Taking it, Temperance removed the cloth and saw her nutcracker was a little nicked and scratched, but his jaw was still good as new.

"I don't how it happened, but he was taller. Like our size."

"I told you he was magic, didn't I?" Drosselmeier reminded. Temperance nodded as her uncle reclaimed the toy.

"Now, he will be downstairs safe in the china cabinet until you have recovered fully."

"But, Uncle," Temperance protested. "What about the rat looking man who tried to kill us? He's still out there."

"You are safer upstairs and your Nutcracker will be safe behind the glass until you are both well enough to stand on your own." Drosselmeier kissed Temperance on the forehead. "Now, get some rest."

"Thank you, Uncle," Temperance said quietly as her uncle reached the door.

"You're welcome, Temperance," answered Drosselmeier as he opened the door. "See you soon."

Temperance smiled as her uncle closed the door and she settled in bed.

But while she trusted her uncle implicitly, she still worried about the rat-like man who had attacked them. His grudge against her Nutcracker was apparently a dangerous and potentially deadly one. And the rat man had called her Nutcracker 'Prince'. "Why would he call Nutcracker 'prince' if there were not truth behind it?" Temperance thought aloud. All this thinking was suddenly feeling painful. A wave of exhaustion came over Temperance. Deciding she would think about it later, Temperance flipped to her side and closed her eyes.


End file.
